Support is requested for the Gordon Research Conference on Lipid Metabolism to be held at Kimball Union Academy, Meriden, New Hampshire, June 17-21, 1985. This conference is intended to extend the frontiers of science by fostering free and informal exchange of information among scientists interested in lipid metabolism. The 1985 conference will bring together a variety of scientists working on the chemistry and metabolism of lipids, membrane structure, the subcellular movement, and biological function of lipid molecules. The conference was not designed to bring the same group of people together to talk about old ideas. Excellence in research and the presentation of significant new advances were the criteria by which scheduled speakers were invited. The conference will deal with metabolism of inositol lipids and their role in signal transduction; regulation of fatty acid, phospholipid and cholesterol metabolism; lipid translocation within cells and its relation to membrane biogenesis; lipid metabolism in the lysosomes and peroxisomes; ether lipids, glycolipids, and prostaglandins, emphasizing their important physiological roles, as well as metabolism; anti-lipid antibodies; and liposomes.